


Kuroko no Basuke AU Drabble Collection

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, Drabble Collection, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles set in the many, many AUs that I have come up for in this fandom. Mostly KasaKise, but I am occasionally capable of shipping other things too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the one where kise's a shota

**Author's Note:**

> Chels wanted me to write the AU where Kise is underage and Kasamatsu is much older than him, so here it is. Warning for underage, dubious consent, and Kasamatsu being shady.

Yukio doesn't believe in an afterlife or the spirits of departed ancestors, but if they exist at all he hopes they aren't watching him right now as he pushes a finger inside Ryouta and watches him gasp and arch his back. He really hopes that they aren't watching as his breathing quickens and his face flushes; and he's even willing to pray if it means they aren't watching as he touches himself through his pants at the sight of Ryouta trying to grind himself onto Yukio's finger. Not that any ancestors, disapproving or not, would have stopped him at this point.

"You said you haven't done this before," he says, unable to think of anything else. "Shouldn't it be uncomfort--"

"I've fingered myself," Ryouta gasps, grabbing Yukio's wrist and pushing his finger in deeper. His muscles clench around Yukio, and Yukio moans. "It never felt this good though."

Yukio tries to remind himself that Ryouta is sixteen, that he's still underage and a good eight years younger than Yukio besides. But if he's being honest with himself, that fact stopped bothering him as much the moment Ryouta crawled into his bed and started kissing his neck and groping him through his pants, eager and willing for anything Yukio would give.

He adds another finger, and Ryouta keens. "Yuki-san, please--"

Even the sound of Ryouta's childhood name for him doesn't stop him from scissoring his fingers and leaning down to lap at one of his nipples. It feels good for Ryouta, too, he tries to reason with himself; maybe it's even better that it's Yukio who's with him for his first time, because Yukio will be gentle, will be patient, will make sure that Ryouta feels safe.

The thought of anyone else touching Ryouta like this, he realizes, is unbearable.


	2. the one where kasamatsu's a catboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasamatsu is a catboy, and Kise can't keep his hands to himself.

"Ryouta-kun," Yukio says, batting Ryouta's hand away for what must be the hundredth time. "I already told you not to touch my ears!"

Ryouta pouts. "But why not? You used to like it. You'd purr and cuddle up next to me and everything."

Yukio hisses in annoyance and fends off Ryouta's advancing hand. Why did he have to have such a troublesome master? "That was when I was little. It's just annoying now."

"You mean it doesn't feel good anymore?" For someone who is almost in high school, Ryouta can look remarkably like a child, especially when he frowns in the way that means he's determined to have his way. He feints to the right, then comes in where Yukio isn't looking and pets his ear.

Yukio can't help the purr that escapes his lips. Nor can he help the way his tail starts sweeping back and forth on the mattress as he leans into Ryouta's touch. He feels warm--in fact, all that warmth seems to be pooling in his stomach and going lower, lower... Yukio yelps and pulls away, almost toppling off the bed. He catches himself on the edge just in time. Narrowing his eyes, he says, "What did I just tell you..." The words trail off as he gets a good look at Ryouta. "Oh."

"Yukiocchi," Ryouta says, the ridiculous nickname he'd bestowed on Yukio sounding strangely appealing. His face is flushed, and he's staring at Yukio like he's a startlingly pleasant discovery. 

"What?" Yukio's tail is twitching, and he can't tell whether it's from nervousness or excitement. The warmth still hasn't gone away; it's just getting more insistent, urging him to crawl into Ryouta's lap and rub against him. He resists, nails digging into the blankets. 

Not that it's going to do him much good, judging by the way Ryouta is crawling towards him, looking even more determined. "Stay still, Yukiocchi," he says. "I want..." He doesn't finish the sentence, but there's no need, because Yukio realizes exactly what he wants when he presses their mouths together. 

He makes it a point not to give into his instincts most of the time, but the thrill that goes through him when Ryouta licks his mouth overrides common sense and he kisses Ryouta back without thinking. This time, when Ryouta starts stroking his ears, he doesn't stop him. Ryouta is right, after all--it still feels good, even better than before, and maybe it won't be so bad if Yukio lets Ryouta have his way this time, too.


End file.
